1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording on a DVD-R or a DVD-RW, for example, and in particular, it relates to a recording apparatus, while reproducing land pre pit information, which is recorded on a land track in advance, for indicating address information on the disk, for recording on the disk in accordance therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, reproduction of the land pre pits is performed in the following manner, in particular, on those that are formed on the DVD-R and/or DVD-RW. First of all, a light beam is irradiated upon the groove track, on which information is recorded, thereby obtaining a wobble signal from a reflection light thereof, through so-called a push-pull method. This wobble signal is then compared to a predetermined threshold signal, so as to extract a signal therefrom, exceeding the threshold signal, thereby obtaining the land pre pit signals, which are superimposed on the wobble signal.
Next, when counting five (5) cycle periods of the wobble signal where no land pre pit can detected, on the land pre pit signal, three (3) cycles of the wobble signals are counted just thereafter, and then a gate signal is outputted, for allowing detection of the land pre pit information within that period. When the land pre pit is detected during those three (3) cycles, eight (8) cycles of the wobble signals are counted up starting from the timing of detection of the first land pre pit upon a recording reference clock. Thereafter, only the land prepit signal is adopted, which appears in the front three (3) cycles of those eight (8) cycles of the wobble signals.
When a counter for counting the eight (8) cycles of wobble signals counts, but under erroneous timing, it comes to be inconsistent with the three (3) cycles of wobble signals for allowing the detection, in the timing thereof, and then the counter for the eight (8) cycles of wobble signals is preset. Conventionally, the decode processing is conducted on the land pre pit information, in such the manner as is mentioned, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 10-340536 (1998) <JP-A 10-340536>.